


My Angels

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Dark!Patrick, Dominant!Patrick, Fluff, Gorgon!Joe, Kindness, M/M, Mermaid!Andy, Punishment, Punishment and aftercare, Slight cruelty, Smut, Submissive!Andy, Submissive!Joe, Submissive!Pete, Sweet, Vampire!Pete, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Dark!Patrick's husband broke a rule, so they all got punished. But they certainly didn't get too upset over it.





	My Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wr0ngsideofreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wr0ngsideofreality).



> Joe has wings, because all gorgons have wings, and people generally forget that.

Andy was laying strapped so that he was getting enough water on him to survive, but not enough to feel fully wet. He felt incredibly turned on and he was shifting uncomfortably in his kelp-rope bonds, waiting for Patrick to start.

Joe had been blindfolded. Even though he could control himself, he sometimes still had slip ups, and today he had earned a punishment for all of them by turning a villager into stone. Andy had been able to get the things needed to revive her, but Patrick knew and still needed him to know he was responsible for it. Joe hated the blindfold- it made him unable to see any of his husbands and made him uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Even his snakes were blinded- they had each been bound together and put in a bag.

Pete was sitting in the chair he had been made to carve for a punishment three years prior. It had a hard dildo stuck on the seat, which meant to sit on the chair was to experience penetration. Pete loved this punishment- it was the only one he was allowed to cum or bite during with no repercussion. However, he knew he was being punished and it would become harder later on.

Patrick was simply stirring up the air so that the already hard men were whimpering with need. Joe particularly was having difficulty, as he was not allowed to touch himself and he was unbound beside the blindfolds. He couldn't even try to free himself. At least Andy was bound so it was easier to resist, and Pete was being a dick and pumping himself as if to rub in that he was the good boy and was thus rewarded. Patrick was enjoying watching the vampire masturbate. The moans coming from his mouth were simply divine.

Joe shifted, trying to face Patrick. "Please, please get on with it."

Patrick stood up and leisurely stroller over to Andy. Andy was looking right at him, knowing that look. Patrick's hand started to rub him as his mouth attacked his throat, leaving Andy to let out an instantly breathless moan.

"Does this feel good, Andy?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Is this a punishment or a reward?"

"It's a punishment, sir." He moaned more.

"Are punishments supposed to feel good?"

"N-no, s-s-sir- ah..." He was close. Patrick knew that, they all knew. This was a punishment for all of them, but each at varying difficulties. Patrick stopped. The groan that Andy could not help but let out was Joe's torture- half-sex-starved and Joe could not even unzip.

Patrick turned to Pete, who immediately stopped stroking and started grinding down onto the toy. His whines were pleasured and pained. That was Joe's weak point. Joe tried just to take off one blindfold, and was instantly struck by Patrick. Joe let out a cry- the contact was sudden and harsh. That was something that never turned on or edged the others- that cry was purely shock and mild pain, snapping Joe away from his rules.

"Let the games begin," Patrick whispered. He pushed Joe to the floor, then pulled at the feathers on his wings. The gorgon let out a hot, sex-fueled moan, flapping his wings twice. 

Pete started touching the chair again as he rode the toy, going deeper and a little faster. Patrick lifted Joe again and made him get up, pulling him over to the mermaid grinding into his bonds. Joe knew exactly what Patrick wanted and he lowered his mouth, finding Andy's scaly buldge. He licked and nipped and prodded with his teeth and tongue. Andy whined and tried to get away after he came, but Joe wasn't allowed to stop. Andy hated overstim, and Joe hated both putting the colorful and cheery man through it and not being able to see him.

Patrick knew that, and so here they were. After a few times of Andy orgasming and whimpering, Patrick let Joe up. Now it was the part Pete hated the most- topping with Joe. Patrick had decided to make it short and simple, and the promise of a reward in a couple of days gave Pete what he needed to agree to it. After all, Pete might not be the one who broke the rules, but he still needed punished. Joe stumbled blindly to Pete, who started lubing him up. No matter what, Patrick did not allow unprepped sex. It would hurt and cause serious damage, he told them whenever it came up. Either way, Joe was grateful to have the painfully intimate ritual to look forward to as Pete started slicking hus fingers up. He enjoyed bottoming for Andy and Patrick, but Pete and Joe both preferred when Pete was bottom for him. Joe had always loved the intimacy and trust of being prepped, because he knew that at any moment after scissoring the first three fingers, prep would be over. Pete stretched it out longer to make it both less painful during actual sex and to comfort Joe, a mid-way aftercare.

Andy felt as Patrick untied him and lifted him up, slipping him gently into the tide pool. "I'll be right back, Andy, just let me get them situated."

"S-sir, I wanna watch them... And I wanna watch the end... Have... Aftercare with all of us... Please..." Andy rarely made requests during punishments, and Patrick was often helpless to deny one like this. Just like those other times, Patrick let him swim over through their mini canals.

Joe was slipping onto Pete's cock when they got over, and they watched as Pete began bouncing Joe. The taller man's wings fluttered. Joe's head clouded over with pleasure and emotion, with the feeling of being watched as Pete took him in the most intimate of ways. Joe's throat could not contain his moans as it kept up, nice and persistent. Joe felt his slightly clawed hands scrabble at Pete's back as he bounced and shivered and moaned.

Then, Pete gripped Joe's waist tight and started thrusting. It was heavy and hot, and before long, Joe was going mad. Pete shifted his left hand from waist to Joe's dick, working it and playing him like a guitar. After a few minutes, Pete looked to Patrick questioningly.

"You may finish now."

Together, Pete and Joe pulled closer and felt that blissful feeling of release fill them up. Joe was unbound from his blindfolds and allowed to look, seeing for the first tine all day. He was so happy to find Pete's head thrown back, mouth open in a silent, sliding scream with a guttural, stuttering moan escaping. He was blissed out when he had to close his eyes and mirror Pete. He was content and reduced to pure pleasure of subspace.

Patrick gave him a pointed look when Joe blinked out of the post-orgasm haze, and then leaned back as Joe gave him a sloppy, eager blow job. Now, all of them were pleasured and sore, and Patrick had work to do. He peeled of the remaining clothes from Joe and started cleaning them up, his blue eyes flashing their usual grey-black. His mouth, sewn shut in his mid twenties and undone in his mid eighteen hundreds, kissed every scale on Andy's body. His claws, sharp and black, caressed every fang in Pete's mouth. His eyes met Joe's, the most intimate form of aftercare Joe had ever discussed. Patrick cleaned them and snuggled them, bringing them food (Kelp for Andy, blood for Pete, and mice for Joe's snakes and a cookie for Joe) and freshwater. He clothed them and rubbed their sore bodies kindly.

Joe was the last one to fall asleep, of the three who did sleep. The last thing he thought was something along the lines of, 'Patrick might be cruel during punishments, but I'd never want anyone else in charge for the aftercare and everyday life.'


End file.
